<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling by balsamic_v1negar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805996">Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsamic_v1negar/pseuds/balsamic_v1negar'>balsamic_v1negar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aran is a beautiful man, Aran is a sap, Aran is just an old soul, Aran is vice-captain because i said so, Aran loves dancing to oldies, Aran says darling a lot, Consent yes consent, DeBarge, F/M, Fluff, Home Alone, Kansai Dialect, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Inarizaki, Motown, Other, Reader is any race/ethnicity/gender/weight, Slow Dancing, Small mentions of having sex, There is no sex scenes though, ok that's enough tags, oldies music, rainy day, record players</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsamic_v1negar/pseuds/balsamic_v1negar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're home alone on a rainy Tuesday afternoon waiting for your boyfriend, Aran, to come home from practice. When he comes home, he has a surprise. </p><p>The slow dancing AU no one asked for, but I still made.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ojiro Aran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based of the song "I Like It" by DeBarge. I recently found the song and now I'm in love. This is my first published fanfiction! Enjoy!! (Also based off of tsukkiapologist's AtsuAran Tik Tok. Go check them out!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrops pounded against the window, wind humming a tune alongside. You slowly shut your eyes, listening in to the song of the rainstorm. Images of Aran seeped in, a smile creeping on your face. Brown skin and gray irises filled the darkness your eyelids swept across you, and a warm feeling filled your stomach. You reminisced on the way he looked and talked to you compared to his team. Every time, it was almost like a new set of vocal cords and eyeballs were placed on him whenever you were in his field of vision. The way his clean-cut eyebrows softened when you were there, and how accentuated his smile lines were when you guys were alone. The way he spoke, Kansai dialect so strong. The warm feeling pooling in your stomach arose and one phrase remained in your head. How can a human be so perfect? </p><p>A soft knock on the front door shook you out of your trance. You immediately remembered Aran was coming over after practice, and the thought of him being on the other side of the door made your heart pound against your ribs. "It’s ok. You’ve been with him a million times by yourself", you reassured yourself. 

Walking to the door, your fingers routinely unlocked it to reveal your boyfriend standing in front of you. The toasty feeling was burning now, and you greeted him with a smile on your face. He mirrored you and both of your eyes twinkled in each other’s presence. Once he removed his shoes and soaked coat, you held him in a strong embrace, shutting your eyes. The third year boy you daydream about, one of the top 5 high school aces in the country, and vice-captain of Inarizaki High, was in your arms, in your house, on a rainy Tuesday evening. You two stayed like that, taking in the scent of each other. Burying your head into the crook of his neck, you sensed a pinch of body wash under the strong aroma of the rainstorm.  </p><p>You pulled back slightly to admire his face, your hands now on the back of his neck and your elbows draping. “You smell good.”, you told Aran, watching as his pearly whites shined through his lips. He pressed his forehead to yours, making a butterfly kiss, and spoke in a low voice that was only reserved for you, “That’s right. I wanted to get ready. I have a surprise for you, darling.” Next thing you knew, you were without his touch and the air felt cold once more. You looked over to see his figure crouched over a bag; you didn’t even notice he brought one in. You felt awkward as the sounds rummaged, but your heartbeat began to quicken up again. What could it be? Could it be- Wait, are we going to have- No no no. Wait that can’t be it, your thoughts rampaged at the idea of what it could be, so you looked over one last time to see- Oh. It was a record player. </p><p>“I figured it would be pretty old fashion, but seeing it in the movies growing up, well, I feel like it’ll be fun.” you heard him and his voice step closer to you, a smile visible in the words he said. Head down in shame and shoulders drooped, you admitted, “I can’t- I don’t know how to dance…” A soft chuckle and the crackle of the record player filled your ears. </p><p>“I’ll teach you.” At that, you felt his fingertips graze your palm, while his other hand guided yours. The paleness of his palm was a nice contrast to the rest of his skin, hypnotizing you as you softly pressed your lips to the area. Your eyes met as the opening notes of the song came in, and the two of you let out a small laugh. As you held him closer, there was a small beat. Whether it was your heartbeat, his, or the music, it soothed the disturbed. Subconscious hums and abstract singing infused the room, and the drumming line of raindrops was simply white noise. </p><p>“You know this song?” Aran’s voice broke the lack of conversation, but it was refreshing to say the least. </p><p>“Of course. My parents would marry DeBarge if they could.”, an awkward chuckle followed after as you felt fingertips softly lift your chin. “Oh? I see you really know your stuff, then.” Heat creeped on your face as you stared into gray irises, the same ones from your daydreams. Embarrassment quickly swept in, and therefore a sad attempt to hide yourself in his body. He snickered at that, pressing small kisses on regions of your neck and face, but it simply pumped the blood in your heart even more. “It’s ok, darling. You’re doing great.” Aran whispered in your ear. A whine left your mouth as the two of you continued moving to the rhythm of the song. </p><p>As the song inched to its end, you and Aran were also creeping towards the couch. His soft lips were locked on yours, tingling the nerves of slick skin. Eyes relaxed shut and steady breathing, you two sank into the couch. There you were in his lap, his hands wondering up your straddled thighs, to your hips, and up your shirt. As a result of the contact, you slowly rolled your hips, stringing a hum out of him. When the two of you pulled away, he breathed out, “Do you want to… you know? For a second, you pondered in the crackle of the record player and the thrumming of the storm. </p><p>“We don’t have t-”</p><p>“I want to.” you cut him off, but he took no offense. He simply nodded his head, a small and assuring grin just barely showed those smile lines. Your next kiss was full of smiles and giggles as he reached into his bag for protection. Once he set them aside, his fingers glided over the fabric of your shirt, lifting it up to remove it. The piano and trumpet of “I Like It” permeated your ears, but Aran’s whispers were louder. With his lips on your ear lobes, he murmured, “See. I didn’t have to teach you. You’re a natural, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOOO!!! We're done!! This fic is dedicated to dilfdestroyer123 on Tik Tok. She was struggling to find Haikyuu content with Aran so I made an Aran X Reader just for her. Again, I hope you all enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>